User blog:XXTooneyLoonXX/New Character Thing
Beetlewing is a feral tom and life member of the group BearClan, currently ranked as warrior. He is a member of the Lost and Found Generation and a follower of no religion. Appearance Description N/A Colours = Base = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Personality * Kind -''' He is kind to generally everyone, from someone he just met, to his lifelong friend. He sees no reason to be mean or inconsiderate towards others, and is sure to show that every day. * 'Faithful -' He is faithful to his friends, family, and beliefs, and once his trust is in someone or something, there is nothing anyone can do to change his mind, even if they're looking out for him. * '''Shy - He tends to be quite sheepish around others, especially those he doesn't know or isn't close with. His bashfulness can go away if he's in the company of someone he trusts completely, but around anyone else he can become withdrawn and become too timid to even talk coherently. * Emotional -''' He's very open with his emotions, and can have a mood swing due to almost anything. The smallest comment can make him feel horrible about himself, and it will all come out, whether he wants it to or not. * 'Anxious -' He is quite the worrier, and especially during tense or stressful situations, he can become extremely panicky, and is even known to have the occasional panic attack. He fears many things that fuel his anxiety, including fears of failure, confined spaces, dogs, crowds, and being laughed at. * 'Lazy -' He prefers to spend his time sleeping or laying around rather than doing his duties, and will even evade authority to try and escape work. He will openly complain if he does have to work, especially when it's duties he dislikes such as providing defense and security for the clan through tasks like border patrols and camp security. '''Statistics Kin Father — Braveclaw Mother — Bella Brothers — None Sisters — Cloudtail, Dawnlight, Embergaze Mate — None Sons — None Daughters — None History It all started with a meaningless hookup between Braveclaw, the trusted deputy of GrassClan, and Bella, a simply kittypet living with her twolegs that she adored. Braveclaw didn't mean for it to happen, but one newleaf night while on patrol, he met a beautiful lilac point Japanese Bobtail who he assumed to be a random loner, and the scent of the shecat in heat just drew him in. He wasn't thinking when he did it, but he regretted doing it soon after, knowing it was wrong to mate with anyone outside of his clan. About a half moon later he bumped into Bella once again, which was when she told him she was expecting. Panic and fear washed over the tom, as he worried about his clan finding out about his affair. Braveclaw told her to keep the kits until they were old enough to be away from their mother, and then he would take them to GrassClan. Bella protested at first, but with a bit of persuasion, she finally gave in. Bella and a few of the other neighboorhood kittypets took care of the four kits that had been birthed, making sure no twolegs found them so they could go to GrassClan when it was time. The mother refused to name the kits in fear of getting attached them, and stayed pretty distant, other than to make sure they didn't die. Braveclaw checked up on them every moon or so, but he refused to step foot near the twoleg area, so Bella would have to update him on things that happened, whether she wanted to or not. Finally, when the kits were about four moons old, Bella, with the help of her three kittypet friends, brought the four kits to the edge of GrassClan territory, where Braveclaw could "find" them. Once Bella and the other kittypets were gone, the deputy called the other clan cats who were on patrol with him to help bring the kits back to camp. Luckily for Braveclaw, he was able to convince GrassClan's leader to let him keep the kits, which he decided to name Cloudkit, Dawnkit, Emberkit, and Beetlekit. The rest of their kithood was uneventful, but Beetlekit was noticeably more reserved than his three sister, and never really played around with other kits. He did meet an apprentice named Fleetpaw, who would often visit the nursery and play around with the kits. Shortly before Beetlekit became an apprentice, Fleetpaw became a warrior, receiving Fleetstep as his warrior name. Trivia *His pelt holds the scent of vanilla. *He has a stuttering problem due to his anxiety. *Beetlewing shares a voice with [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ekG9S9TrWA Lu Han]. Quotes Category:Blog posts